


Practical Lessons

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji teaches Kanji about oral sex, and he's had quite a few chances to become a good teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji teaching Kanji everything about oral sex in a very practical manner_.

They're in his room, not Souji-senpai's, and that makes Kanji nervous as fuck. Sure, Ma's out and he's glad they're not risking Nanako-chan interrupting him – he'd never forgive himself for letting her seeing something like this, no matter how mature she comes off as – but he keeps thinking about how he should have cleaned his room, straightened up a bit and put some of his sewing materials away. Souji doesn't care about shit like that, the mess or the fact that it's needles and thread cluttering his desk instead of car magazines or whatever, but Kanji worries anyway as Souji's eyes sweep across the room, taking in every little detail, probably figuring stuff out about him that Kanji doesn't know himself. He hadn't managed to figure anything out about Souji the one time he was in his room. He'd had a model on a shelf, a couple of magazines, a lot of books, but Kanji hadn't come out of there with any new insights.

Souji, though, he's got this pleased little smile on his face that's making Kanji uncomfortable and he knows Souji's filing away details for later, when he'll bring them up again in that casual way he has, remembering something small and stupid that makes Kanji feel good he bothered to remember it. Souji's always been attentive like that, paying attention to things they – the rest of the team – tend to ignore, and that makes sense because he's their leader.

A lot of stuff about Souji makes sense even when it doesn't, not really, like the way he sets out to fold a thousand cranes for complete strangers and then gives a bunch of them to the rest of the team, setting his number back and giving himself more work. And because of how close they are, because of how much Kanji's already revealed to him, it made sense to find him after class and tell him…ask him about…

Shit, even now Kanji can't really think about it. Sex stuff, how to…suck a guy off. He hadn't managed to make himself clear when he was asking about it, so damn embarrassed he was half sure he was going to get a nosebleed or have a heart attack, but as usual Souji'd seen right to the heart of the matter, smiled and touched his arm and told him not to worry.

"I'll help you figure it out," he'd said, and now they're here in Kanji's room, and Kanji's sitting on his desk chair while Souji gets to his knees before him.

"So you don't lose your balance," Souji says.

Kanji nods, throat all locked up so that he can't say anything. He does away with his belt and undoes his pants, his hands too big and dumb to make it as easy as it should be, and he thinks Souji is amused but it's hard to tell with his face turned down.

"Relax," Souji says, and takes over. It's a relief to let him do the rest – to ease Kanji's briefs down and take his dick out – even if it's eighteen kinds of embarrassment, letting Souji-senpai see him like this. He wishes he were smaller; he's always been big and that's just another thing to make him stand out, this time in the locker room and restrooms, but Souji doesn’t seem to mind at all. He's stroking him all nice and easy, like the size isn't anything weird at all, and that lets Kanji take his advice and relax some. "What's good for you will probably be good for the other guy," Souji continues, "so pay attention to what I'm doing and try to remember it, alright?"

Kanji nods again, stiffly, and gets out, "Got ya," but it's so rough that he wishes he hadn't spoken at all. He grips the armrests of his chair as Souji gets into position and then he's watching his dick disappear into his senpai's mouth. He's watching Souji slide his lips up and down and feeling his tongue run along his length, and it's all really surreal, how casual Souji is about it. The whole thing's really fucking surreal; yeah, a senpai's supposed to help out his kōhai, and it makes sense for Souji to maybe to feel like he needs to help him with everything since he's his leader, even random sex stuff, but this has got to be at least a little odd for him, right?

Eyes on Souji's mouth, Kanji turns that over in his head and thinks… Okay, maybe, just maybe, Souji's thought about it like he has. Souji didn't ask why he wanted to know about this or who he had in mind, but Kanji's thinking now that maybe it's pretty obvious he was thinking about Souji and Souji could have been thinking the same thing, maybe has been for a while. He doesn't really believe it – this is Souji-senpai, after all – but it's easy to imagine now as Souji swirls his tongue around his dick and sucks, and dwelling on it helps push him over the edge.

When he looks at the clock on his desk, he thinks he's lasted five minutes, tops. Either he's really pathetic or Souji's just that good.

"Damn," he mutters, and fumbles for a packet of tissues. "Sorry, Senpai, should have said something."

Souji spits into the offered tissue and deposits it into the trashcan, wiping his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve. He still looks all put together; if Ma walked in now – well, a minute from now when Kanji's got his pants fixed – she wouldn't be able to tell anything had happened.

"It's fine," Souji says, and stands. "Are you ready to try it?"

Kanji swallows, eyes on the crotch of Souji's pants and something like fear making his limbs weak. He knows that's stupid. This is Souji, and he was the one who wanted to do this. He won't be a man if he chickens out now, not after he'd already gotten something out of this.

"Yeah, okay, I'm ready."

Souji smiles slightly, and Kanji wonders if it's supposed to be comforting because it's not, not at all. It's kind of weird looking, sort of amused and pleased in way that's not quite right, but Souji's a weird guy, and he tries to not give it any more thought.

Souji's still wearing that smile when he's got one hand on Kanji's head and his legs spread, and Kanji's kneeling in front of him, trying to remember what Souji had done with his tongue, how to copy it, how to take Souji's dick in deeper without choking, and what the hell to do with his hands, still too big and awkward. Souji's not sitting down; instead, he's leaning back against the wall, and he's not being quiet either. Just like Souji-senpai to be able to talk while getting a blowjob.

"You're doing so well," he says, eyes bright and letting out a little pant. Kanji knows he's doing pretty miserably but Souji's into it for whatever reason and seeing him like this makes Kanji try harder, makes him harder. It'd probably be rude to ask but he wonders if they did this again – and what the hell he's doing assuming something like that? – if he could go first so Souji wouldn't have to work so hard at getting him up.

"I knew you would," Souji keeps going. "My team is full of such fast learners, you're all so good."

That doesn't make sense. Kanji tries to frown but it's hard around a mouthful of cock, and Souji strokes the side of his face in a way that's distracting him from what he's saying.

"Watch your teeth, okay? Don't worry about getting it exactly right, we'll keep doing this until you're an expert just like…" Souji's mouth quirks and he looks away for a second. "It takes everyone some time."

Souji comes making careful, shallow thrusts into Kanji's mouth, and he murmurs how proud he is as he pulls out, weird shit that should make Kanji angry, maybe, but it's nice to hear Souji say that stuff to him. He's embarrassed by what's happened and of how pleased he is to hear that, so he busies himself spitting into a tissue. He has to do it a couple of times to get rid of most of the taste and then he wonders if he should have swallowed it. Souji didn't, but that's different.

Souji runs a hand through his hair, still standing over him. "You don't have to worry about swallowing if you don't want to. Some people like doing it, but it'd be too much your first time."

Kanji stands, and his legs are unsteady. "So, uh, how was that?"

"You did great," Souji says. He's fixing his clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles. "I didn't expect anything else."

Kanji's face goes hot and he stares at the items on his desk so Souji won't see. "Nah, I could have done better. I was nervous as hell, you know?"

"We could keep doing it," Souji says, "if you want to get more comfortable. I don't mind helping."

There's something about the way he's not looking at Kanji but at the floor, about how easily the suggestion comes, that makes Kanji hesitate. But this is Souji; he's got no reason to be uneasy around his senpai. "Yeah, okay, if you really don't mind."

But when he sees the smile that curls Souji's lips, he wonders if it wouldn't have been better to say no.


End file.
